1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insole embedded with germanium that has a upper layer and a lower layer interposed by one or more germanium plated blade which can release negative germanium electrons to balance positive and negative electrons to prevent foul odor in the shoe and produce disinfection effect and improve blood circulation of user's sole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of insoles or shoe inserts on the market. Some aim to remove bad smell and prevent breeding of microbes. Due to constant advance of biotechnology, applications of new elements have been discovered continuously. The most notable examples are applications of nano-technology and germanium. The germanium has been proved can remove foul odor, prevent breeding of bacteria and improve blood circulation. Hence how to use germanium on the insole has been an issue pursued in the industry.